


Volume 2: Lyoko 2.0

by PrincessSparkyWrites



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSparkyWrites/pseuds/PrincessSparkyWrites
Summary: Madeleine has been rescued, but a new problem arises: like Aelita in the past, she can't be brought back to Earth. She's missing her DNA sequence code, and Jeremie is sure its X.A.N.A's doing. However, Aelita can't shake the feeling that it might have something to do with her past.





	Volume 2: Lyoko 2.0

**Draft**


End file.
